The present invention relates to a sun visor, particularly for automotive vehicles, wherein the sun visor body is provided with a mirror and at least one source of light.
Sun visors, and particularly those used in luxury automobiles, are frequently provided with a mirror and an illuminating device for illuminating the object visible in the mirror. The mirror is predominantly a make-up mirror, and it can be used in the dark because of the presence of an illuminating device. In one sun visor, known from German Patent Application DE-OS No. 27 25 430, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,149, issued May 13, 1980, the mirror within the body of the sun visor is located between two sources of light which flank it on both sides. In another sun visor, known from German Application DE-OS No. 27 30 926, the mirror is seated in a frame which is recessed in the body of the sun visor and the frame is developed so that it is light transmitting and can be illuminated by sources of light behind it. In these known sun visors, it is only possible to reach a compromise with respect to the dazzle caused by the illuminating device. The choices are between increased or reduced brightness of the source of light. With increased brightness, there is sufficient illumination of the face of the person looking into the mirror, but this is obtained at the expense of increased dazzle. On the other hand, if the brightness of the source of light is reduced, the dazzle is decreased. This has the disadvantage of insufficient illumination of the face. Another possibility for adequately illuminating the face with low dazzle is by a corresponding increase in the area of the light-transmitting frame which contains the mirror. But, this would be prevented by structural limitations as to the sun visor body.